


Grand Prize

by starstarfairy



Series: RinHaru Week 2019 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M, RinHaru Mook, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: Rin and Haruka visit another carnival.RinHaru Week Day 7 - Anniversaries, AU Prompt: RinHaru Mook
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	Grand Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I made it to Day 7! I'm running low on steam, so I think I'll close up this series here. Thank you for reading these, everyone~

“Let’s try this one,” Rin grinned. “I’m a good shot.”

Rin approached the cork shooting game with confidence, smoothly sliding a few coins across the counter to the game attendant. The bored teenager looked at him with what could only be described as disdain. It _was_ getting late, after all.

Haruka shuffled to Rin’s side, eyeing him as he pretended to shoot the gun, showing off. “You watch, Haru,” he boasted, aiming the gun with one eye closed, “I’m gonna win you that giant shark plush up there.”

Haruka glanced up at the blue stuffed shark that was about the size of a small child. He raised an eyebrow dubiously. _Grand prize._ “Okay.”

Rin lined up the corks on the table, taking aim at the tiny box that represented the grand prize. _Pop._ The cork bounced right off, the box barely budging.

“Heh,” Rin laughed. “It never falls on the first try. You gotta go at it a couple times. You’ll see, I’ll knock that thing down yet. Just gotta loosen it up first.”

Haruka nodded. “Sure.”

Rin shot the remaining cork bullets one after another, but the box barely moved at all. “I swear that thing is glued down,” he muttered to himself. “Let me get another round,” he said, throwing more coins on the table. The game attendant sighed, gathering up more corks and handing them back to Rin.

“Rin.”

“Don’t worry, Haru,” Rin winked. “I’m just getting started.”

Another round of corks bounced off the box, one after another. The game attendant checked his watch.

“Damn it,” Rin grumbled. “One more.”

“ _Rin,_ ” Haruka urged.

“I got this, Haru,” Rin said, more urgently now. “You’ll see.”

Haruka sighed.

Nearly 3000 yen later, Rin was down to his last cork bullet--again--and was growing visibly frustrated.

“Rin,” Haruka warned, yet again. “The plush isn’t even worth this much. It’s not worth it.”

“It’s not about the money, Haru,” Rin said, sticking out his chin. “It’s about _pride._ ”

Haruka shook his head. “Just--give me that.” He wrestled the rifle out of Rin’s grip with little effort.

“Hey--!”

Haruka swiped the cork bullet, stuffing it into the rifle and swiftly taking aim. A sound like a missile pierced the air as Haruka pulled the trigger. The box fell--or, more accurately, it exploded on impact.

“What the _hell_ \--”

“Congratulations,” the bored teenager drawled, as if he hadn’t just witnessed a supernatural event. “Here’s your prize.” He detached the shark plush from where it hung on the awning, handing it over to Haruka without much fanfare.

Haruka hid a smug smile behind the plush as he held it close.

Rin blinked, looking between Haruka and the attendant as if either of them would bother to offer him an explanation (neither did).

“Here.” Haruka held the plush out to Rin. “I won this for you.”

Rin scoffed incredulously. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me. I paid for the game! I should be giving this to _you!_ ”

“But I actually won it,” Haruka shrugged. “So here.” He held it out again insistently.

Rin groaned, reluctantly taking the plush and hugging it against his chest. “Idiot,” he grumbled uselessly.

They walked through the carnival as the lights slowly began to dim. Games and food stalls began to shut down, closing up for the night. Rides stopped running. The crowd thinned out, until it was just the two of them, walking through the dimly lit streets in an unfamiliar city.

Finally, Rin said what had been eating at him all along. “You used your mermaid powers to win that game, didn’t you?”

“Half-fish man.”

“Whatever,” Rin snapped. “The point is, you cheated.”

Haruka only shrugged. “You looked sad. I wanted to cheer you up.”

Rin looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “...I’m not sure it worked. But I appreciate the effort.”

“Hm.”

They were silent for a long moment. Rin hugged the plush close, his chest filling with a strange warmth.

“So,” Rin said, eager to change the subject, “where do you want to go next?”

Haruka’s mouth quirked into a smile. “Wherever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling to find some inspiration for this one, so I used the OTP prompt generator found here: https://prompts.neocities.org/  
> The prompt I got was too perfect: Rin and Haru at a theme park or carnival, and walking towards one of the many games to win a large stuffed animal. Rin is sure that they can win the game, but after many attempts (and a lot of cash down the drain) Rin gives up. Haru, however, tries and succeeds on their first go.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it~


End file.
